Edward's Surprise
by Stephanie Chihuahua Caramel
Summary: Edward takes Bella somwhere special, but Bella doesn't realize Edward wants her as badly as she wants him, until he's taking off her bra, and flinging it somewhere in the Volvo. Possible lemons, E/B My first attempt at lemons, One-Shot
1. Chapter 1: Edward's Surprise

BTW: im writing this at 6:29 AM…and I never went to sleep

_BTW: I'm writing this at 6:29 AM…and I never went to sleep. Crazy huh? Well tell me what you think of my morning scandal writing lol_

_Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters. The wondrous Edward Cullen can only be created by a pure genius, and that genius is Stephenie Meyer. Oh, and Bella's cool too I guess. Lol jk._

**Fun in The Volvo**

Edward had been planning something special for a while; I could tell from the look in his eyes whenever I asked him what sort of date we were going on.

He would always be mysterious and tell me something that would just leave me even more curious than before. Like this morning for example.

"_Edward…" My tone was a mix between curiosity and pissed offness._

"_Yes Bella?" he always stayed calm no matter what I did. Would he ever be surprised by what I did to him; probably not. _

"_Why are we going on a special date?"_

_He shrugged, wordless for a few seconds. "Because I want to see if it would hurt to try some new things" Then he winked at me, and, me being in my melted state, I forgot who I even was._

So it was something special, that was for sure. But what kind of special? Romantic? Historical? ...Exploratory? I reveled in the thought of the last one. Had Edward changed his mind?

He had seemed pretty convincing in the meadow. But, of course, he probably was just trying to get me all excited, and then, not totally disappoint me (nothing Edward did disappointed me), but I would have gotten my hopes up for the wrong reason.

_Damn you hormones. _

I cursed my own teenage feelings of desire.

Edward was watching my face as I awoke from my dream of thinking. He probably didn't hear much out of me last night…hopefully. I slightly remembered going over the edge when I thought about Edward wanting to do some exploring with me…I drooled at the very thought.

"Hello, love."

"Mmmm" was my response. I buried my face in his chest, yearning for the sweet scent that I loved so much. It, of course, came even before my face was deep inside his shirt. He chuckled under his breath and stroked my hair.

"No bad dreams I hope?"

I shook my head indicating that my dreams were not filled with horrible images of Edward not being there when I awoke. In fact, they were filled with images of Edward wanting ANYTHING but him being even an inch away from my body-

I gulped.

_Don't get carried away Bella. You don't want to spontaneously combust in your own house would you? _

Edward measured my expression before pressing me for the reason behind it.

"What's wrong?"

I shrugged like he did when he wanted to confuse me with his mysterious ways.

"I was just imagining you full filling one of my expectations." Bella wasn't even sure what she meant.

"Hmm…" Edward stared into Bella's eyes, but saw that nothing was worrying her, so smiled crookedly for Bella's benefit, and held her closer.

"Well, if anything IS wrong, please tell me so I can fix it."

"You mean if I get a boo-boo you'll kiss it and make it all better?" Bella snickered at the incompetence in her choice of words.

"It depends on where the boo-boo is…" And with that, Edward kissed my lips softly, both of us enjoying every second of it.

Edward shut the car door gently behind me when I climbed into the passenger seat of his Volvo. Alice had treated me like her make-up guinea pig of course, and I was all dolled up for my date with the vampire of my dreams. It had taken her almost all day just to do my make up, which I didn't want to put on at first.

I wasn't in anything formal, just something you'd expect someone to wear when they were going somewhere special with their boy friend; a dark blue tank top that revealed a little more cleavage than I was expecting, a pretty short pair of white shorts that barely concealed even two inches of my legs, and just an ordinary fair of flip flops. I was guessing shoes weren't important for this.

My theme seemed to be blue today, since my eye shadow was also a dark blue, matching the tank top. Alice had put some lip gloss on my lips, making them shine in the soon disappearing light.

As Edward drove me to the place that he still kept secret from me, he, every once in a while, looked me up and down. Every time he did this, I blushed. When I looked at his eyes at one such moment, he looked like he was hungry to see more…to FEEL more. I wondered if he knew how very, VERY much I yearned for him now; even more than before since I hadn't touched him in a way that he would deem sexual in a while.

He pulled into a dirt road that was covered in green trees along the edge. I was going to ask him what he was doing, but decided against it; he would just be all mysterious again and piss me off.

Edward stopped when the trees broke away, and I stared forward in awe.

We were near a cliff's edge, and the trees surrounding the dirt road slightly arched over the Volvo, almost concealing us in a green curtain of leaves. But, the sunset over the water was too amazing to be blocked by a few flimsy branches. It was so beautiful; the ocean water had orange, yellow, and red in it, the reflection of the golden orb almost blinding.

I looked over at Edward, love taking over the emotion on my face. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, realizing this wasn't what I was expecting, but, as I had learned from past experiences, you can never be disappointed in surprises thrown by Edward Cullen.

"Thank you Edward. It's beautiful."

His grin widened, and he leaned over to kiss me. His seatbelt was never usually on him anyways, so he reached down to meet my lips with ease. I, on the other hand, was strapped to the seat by a piece of cloth that was only 2 inches in width. Edward, realizing the small obstacle that partially prevented me from kissing back, unbuckled my seat belt, and pulled me into his lap; which was easy to do since he could lift vans, let alone a small human.

I happily settled into his lap, and began kissing him, thanking him mostly for taking me here to see the view. Instead of me losing my self control and clinging to his hair during the kiss, he did it for me. As one of his hands tangled in my hair, his other wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer.

I was surprised, but now my heart was racing, and I was forgetting to breath. This was one of the first times I remembered for myself instead of Edward telling me to breath. Of course I forgot all over again as Edward's tongue traced my lips, and I felt his other hand slowly rising below the back of my shirt, toward my bra clasp.

I wasn't expecting him to do this, without my consent. But, it was easier if he didn't question me about whether or not I wanted to wait still.

I think he only wanted to feel my skin, not undo my bra, because his hand slowly traveled down, out of my shirt. At first, I was sad that he wasn't going to do what I thought he was, but then I suddenly felt his hands on my butt.

I giggled and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry."

He slowly took his hands away, but I reached one hand behind me to stop him. I smiled as seductively as I could, and put the hand back where it was before. He smiled mischievously, and didn't move his hand away for a while, his grasp tightening every now and then as I also traced his lips with my tongue.

Then, his hands suddenly were at my bra clasp, undoing it. His eyes were a burning black, and it seemed as if he were staring of into space. I gasped when he undid it, and threw it onto the floor of the Volvo. Then he looked over at the steering wheel, and then we were in the backseat.

"There's more room back here." His voice was raspy, and his eyes were a swirl of black fire that I couldn't look away from. He flipped me onto my back, and hovered above me. He left a trail of burning fire as he kissed me from my jaw, to the beginning of my breasts.

**(N/A: I just had to do say pillows instead of breast because I'm not comfortable with saying breast. In fact, every time I'm about to say breast, I'm going to put in another name for breast…wait a second…o…m…g…I just said breast over three times…wow…well, still. I'm not gunna say breast in the story…XD)**

**(N/A: Ah, fuck it. I'm just gunna say breast. XD)**

"Edward" I whined, wanting his lips to be on mine.

"Let me have my fun Bella love" He crookedly smiled up at me from beneath his lashes, and I couldn't say no.

He looked at my shirt then, and then he looked up at me. I knew what he meant, and I nodded, allowing him to see what he'd never seen of me before.

He slowly lifted the shirt off of me, enjoying the view. He had already threw my bra somewhere, so when the shirt was totally off, he immediately saw what was beneath my shirt. He ogled at them, and I blushed, not used to someone staring at that part of my body for so long. Then he looked up at me. The fire in his eyes was overwhelming.

"You're so, _so _beautiful Bella."

All I could do was blush. He chuckled and caressed my face with his hand. Then, his hand slowly traveled to my boobs, and my eyes widened as they got closer and closer.

He skipped them though, and went for my shorts. But while they were slowly taking them off, he tongue traced around what he had skipped, and I moaned loudly. My eyes widened even further at this; usually I didn't make these noises. But, it just made him more ferocious. He bit down gently, and my back arched while a low growl of pleasure arose from his throat.

By now, he had already thrown my shorts who-knows-where, and was looking down at my underwear now. I realized I was literally half naked, and he was still fully clothed. I tugged at his shirt, and he smiled again. In a second it was off, revealing his chest for me. I ogled at it as he had ogled at mine. His muscles were perfectly toned; it seemed like they were chiseled out of the finest marble. I traced my fingers along them, and he seemed to purr.

I giggled at this, and I realized something about a major reason why vampires and werewolves didn't get along. But, I didn't want to bring up werewolves to him, until _after _we were done.

My hands were slowly traveling down, and then I reached his jeans. I quickly unbuttoned, and unzipped them and pulled them down. He just looked at me the whole time, taking in my nakedness.


	2. Chapter 2: Fun in The Volvo

Fun in The Volvo

**Fun in the Volvo**

When the jeans were off, he flung them elsewhere as well, and I looked at his boxers. They were maroon with an even darker shade of red coming in stripes. There was also another detail that I immediately noticed; there a was a huge bulge in the boxers. I was tempted to poke it, just to see what he'd do, but I knew something that would defiantly make that bulge bigger.

I pulled down his boxers as well, and while he was removing them completely I rubbed my hands up and down what was causing that bulge. He closed his eyes, and groaned a bit. As I rubbed his little buddy a bit faster, he put his head at my neck, as if he was too weak to hold it up anymore.

"Bella…oh Bella."

He started the moaning of names, and that just encouraged me. He panted into my neck, and I whimpered from the scent that I liked.

I stopped, and he didn't seem disappointed. He slithered down, and toyed with my underwear. He still hadn't taken them off.

"Edward…please" I whimpered, wanting him to go further.

He smiled up at me, and slowly slid them down, and he crawled up to me.

"Are you ready?" his husky whisper tickled my ear.

I nodded, eager for him to be inside me for the first time.

I gasped when he entered me, but let out the breath in a very audible moan.

"Ooh…Edward…"

My moan only aroused Edward more, and he took himself out of me, only to thrust in harder.

I cried out when he did this, and a high pitched growl escaped me as he went faster. I could tell he was still careful though, since I was still a human after all.

My hips lifted up and down, in rhythm to his passionate beat.

"Edward…I…ooh." I couldn't even finish my sentence as he thrusted his train into me harder than before. **(N/A: Lol…train…XD)**

He growled so loudly, he sounded like his favorite food; a mountain lion. This only aroused me more though.

I was coming, and I knew he was too. My tunnel was slowly closing around him, and we both hissed in pleasure. **(N/A: lol…tunnels XD)**

Then we exploded; my pleasure juices spreading on the back seat, and his venom pouring in and out of me, due to the large amount. Surprisingly enough, the venom did nothing to me, and I wasn't changing into a vampire because my Fiancée decide to have a little fun in a Volvo with me.

He slowly exited me, and lay down next to me. There wasn't much room, but we clung to each other, so we didn't need it.

"I love you Bella…so much." Edward stared into my eyes, the black fire slowly dieing down as they turned back to Topaz.

"I love you too, Edward." I stared back, loving the feeling of our bare skin touching, without boundaries of clothes blocking them from each other's touch.


End file.
